What about me?
by DragonKitty
Summary: Clark finds out he has more than just his parents related to him....
1. Default Chapter

It was about 4 in the afternoon when she drove up to the small town on her noisy motorcycle. Clara was about 20 and had long, silky black hair and deep emerald eyes, just like her mother had. She took the flame-licked helmet off her head and looked around, now standing at the outskirts, "Smallville, eh?" She laughed a little to herself, seeing why it was called that, "This should be amusing…" And with that, she slid the helmet back on her head and roared her motorcycle, speeding into town.  
  
Clark and Chloe were at the coffee shop, chatting over coffee and hot chocolate (Clark was never one for highly caffienated products), "So how about math today? Fun, right?" They laughed a little and talked about the teachers, making fun of them, as Chloe seemed to have a knack for doing well. Their attentions were both turned to the door as a stranger walked in. It was Clara, although neither of them knew that. She had on tight, somewhat bleached, blue jeans and a little bit revealing, tight black tank top on, her usual attire. Immediately, Clark noted to himself she looked familiar as Clara walked in, looking at the menu very non-challantly, "Wow, check out the girl, Clark". Chloe whispered to her friend, "You know her?" Clark narrowed his eyes, thinking he knew her very well, but actually having no idea who she was, so he shrugged, turning his attentions back to Chloe, "No, but she does look familiar. She probably has family here or something, we never get sigh-seers here". They both laughed a little and Clara glanced over, hearing them.  
  
The duo quickly looked away and continued their conversation, feeling slightly intimidated by someone like her. Clara sighed a little, thinking, 'People here seem pretty normal. I get those sort of looks everywhere I go that isn't Metropolis, you'd think people have never seen a city girl before'. She shrugged and ordered a hot chocolate, not wanting any caffeine at this point in the day. She continued to think to herself, 'Well, I need to find my aunt and uncle; my mom said they lived around here. I'm sure if I just ask a few people they'd be happy to tell me, country people aren't really as anti-social as I am'. She laughed a little to herself at the thought and decided to ask the dark haired guy and blonde girl sitting together if they might know the Kents.  
  
Clara stood, walking over, Clark and Chloe looking up as she politely introduced herself, very against her nature to do, "Hey, um, I'm new in town and I'm not sure who people are. I'm trying to find some family, and I was wondering if either of you know the Kents". Chloe got a confused look on her face and turned to Clark, Clark looked even more confused, "Well, what Kents?" As if he didn't know, there was only one Kent family in this town. Clara answered with a little hesitation, "Martha and Jonathon Kent, I believe they have a son, too, Clark". Chloe smiled a little, finding great amusement in this now, "Well, you've already found the son!"  
  
Clark seemed a little speechless, having been quite sure his whole life he had no other family than his parents and the ones in some other galaxy. "Really? Wow…I guess my luck is improving!" Clara laughed a little, extending her hand to her stunned cousin, or so she thought, "Hi, I'm Clara". He shook her hand, noting also that her grip was very firm, almost painful. "Hey, I'm Clark, but I guess you already know that…" He chuckled a little, as did Clara. "So you said you're family of the Kents, or, well, me. My family I mean…" He stumbled on his words a little as he spoke, still somewhat intimidated. She nodded, her hands in her pockets now, getting anxious, "Yea, I'm your cousin. I don't really want to intrude here, but I was wondering if you could show me to your house, I really need to talk to your parents…" Chloe smiled,  
  
"Don't worry, no intruding going on here! I was about to leave anyways, I need to work on the paper," She looked at Clark as she spoke, then stood, turning to Clara, "I'm Chloe, by the way. It was nice to meet you". Clara made no attempt to shake her hand, seeming more to avoid it.  
  
Chloe nodded and walked out, Clark stood up, "Well, alright, sure, no problem. Do you need a ride there?" Clara shook her head,  
  
"Nah, I can follow behind, I have my own mode of transportation". She grinned a bit and Clark shrugged, walking outside to go get the truck. He hopped in and carefully started it while Clara on the other hand hopped onto her motorcycle and roared the engine, causing some stares and looks. After she put the helmet on and black visor down, even more people were staring, Clark sighed and thought, 'Oh boy…this is going to be different'. With that, both started down the road, headed for the Kent farm. 


	2. New Family is Found

~~an~~ ok, lets make a few things clear: this story assumes lex has ALREADY moved in and made friends with clark, but is still on jonathon's bad side (isn't he ALWAYS? Lol) anyways, thoughts are represented in '…'. This is gonna be hard to keep up w/ dbz story but that's ok, I can try, enjoy! ;) ~~an~~  
  
After a little bit of driving on Clark's part and a lot of roaring on Clara's, the Kent farm appeared, both Kents outside working. They both stopped everything when they heard the motorcycle, wondering what one could be doing in these parts, especially one following Clark. Martha looked at her husband, "Jonathon, who is that?" He shook his head, his narrowed eyes focused on the girl, not trusting her right away, as his personality allowed, "I'm not sure, but she looks like trouble". Martha rolled her eyes slightly and hit his arm lightly, "Oh John…you always judge". He kept his stern look as Clark pulled up, getting out of the old pickup.  
  
Clara hopped off her motorcycle, letting her hair tumble down a bit, Jonathon freezing as he saw her eyes, 'That can't be her…'. Martha on the other hand walked over to her son as Clara put on her best polite face, "Well, Clark, who's this?" Clark looked a little confused; not realizing his mother had no idea who she was either. He looked from Clara to his mother, "This is Clara…my cousin I never knew I had until just now…?" Martha froze as well, carefully turning to Jonathon, "Jonathon…?" Clara rubbed her neck nervously, knowing beforehand there would be this problem. Jonathon walked up slowly, "Clara, is that you?" She nodded a little,  
  
"In the flesh". He struggled a smile, getting closer, and then hugging her. She seemed a little relieved to hug him, letting out a sigh and smiling her first real smile, "It's good to finally see you".  
  
Clark and his mother exchanged a look of confusion, Clara and Jonathon finally breaking away, Jonathon looking at his son and wife, "This is Clara, she's the daughter of my sister who lives in Metropolis," Clara nodded to both son and wife and Jonathon looked a little nervous, "Hmm…why don't we all go sit inside and Clara can help me explain things, seeing as it's going to get complicated". Clara laughed a little and followed the three into their house, not noticing that Lana Lang had come out of her house to see what was going on, taking notice of the new girl.  
  
They all sat around a table and Clara played with her necklace made of sterling silver with a small, round locket on the end. Martha looked at her husband, "I never knew you had a sister in Metropolis, I thought she had died". Jonathon shook his head as Clark listened, "No, well, I assumed she had. I hadn't heard from her until about 10 years ago, when Clara sent me a letter. In the letter, she told me she wanted to get to know her outside relatives because she was tired of her mother sheltering her from her family, and had heard good things about me. Well, why don't I let Clara explain". He nodded across the table to her and the family's eyes looked over, not prodding or forcing, but more of a gentle curiosity.  
  
Clara started the story again from where her uncle had left off, "Well, like Mr. Kent said-"  
  
"Please," He held up a hand, "Call me John". Clara smiled a little and continued,  
  
"Well, like John said, my mother had been sheltering me from my other family based on the fact that she was…ashamed of herself". The words were very obviously hard to the family for her to get out. She continued, "My family is far from well-off, and she struggled for a while. I really wanted to learn about my uncle who she had told me so much about, so I wrote to John one day. From there, we spoke with each other through mail and I sent a few pictures occasionally to him, telling him how my family and myself were through the years."  
  
The Kent family listened intently to her, discovering quickly she hadn't been raised in the best of conditions and actually took care of herself. Clara stayed somewhat secretive about herself throughout the entire conversation, only revealing where she had grown up, hiding her darker secrets for now, but also hiding the one she thought no one should ever know…  
  
Clark looked over at his cousin after she finished, "So why did you come to Smallville anyways, not much really happens here?" Clara rubbed her arm nervously, deciding to make up something quickly, "Well, I thought I could come to unwind before heading back to the city. Almost like a vacation". She smiled slightly, the Kent family believing her somewhat, but also knowing that they'd need to watch out for the secret of their own. Namely Clark.  
  
Clara fidgeted in her seat a little, never being one to sit in one place very long, especially around new people in a new place. Martha was the first to speak after Clara finished, "Well, we need to get you a place to stay. We have a spare room upstairs you can stay in". She smiled a little and Clara took a deep breath, knowing she was planning on staying for more than a few days, "Actually, Mrs. K- I mean Martha, I was hoping I could stay for more than a few days…" Martha looked from Clara to Jonathon, Jonathon nodding his head, "You can stay for however long you need, but if you do," his voice got sterner, "you need to take a part in this household, an active role". Clara nodded, trying to hide her excitement. She was hardly worried about working on a farm, but she would have to try and hide her strength and other abilities she had until the time came to tell the family about it.  
  
The Kents began to discuss some of the work Clara would be doing and the chance of her getting a job when there was a knock at the door. Clark looked over and smiled, seeing his new friend, Lex, "Hey! Lex, c'mon in!" He smiled, standing, the mother and father standing as well. Clara stood quickly, following suit, not wanting to be the only person sitting, her mother had told her dozens of times to never do that. Clark looked at Lex then smiled a bit, "Good to see you!" Lex nodded, glancing over as his eyes met Clara's, Clara quickly looking at the floor the moment they did, "Am I here at a bad time?" Jonathon spoke calmly,  
  
"Not really, actually, you can meet a family member of ours". Lex looked interested as he extended his hand to Clara, Clara realizing she was going to have to shake his hand and hope she didn't break it.  
  
"Lex, this is my niece Clara Barker, she's from Metropolis". Lex nodded,  
  
"Pleasure". Clara wearily extended her hand, shaking his as lightly as possible. Lex thought to himself, 'She seems nice enough, but she looks just like Clark, I'd swear they were more closely related'. They shook hands and Clara only nodded, quickly shoving her hand back in her pocket. Lex looked at Clara, a look of suspicion in his eyes, "I didn't realize you had more family outside of Smallville, Mr. Kent". His eyes went back to Jonathon. "Not everything about our family goes directly to you, Lex". Martha looked a little aggravated, "Jonathon…" Lex waved his hand a little,  
  
"No, he's right". Clara looked at her feet a little, Lex deciding to take advantage of the situation, "If you need me to, I'd be happy to show Clara around the town, the little bit I know at least". He laughed a little, Clara's emerald eyes looking towards Lex again. Martha, knowing her husband, spoke quickly, "Of course, Lex, that would be great". Clara nodded her appreciation, speaking quickly to get it over with "Thanks". She headed out the door after Lex.  
  
Jonathon looked at his wife, a little aggravated, "Martha, why'd you do that? Lex isn't exactly a trustworthy person and I don't want Clara getting mixed up with a person like him!" Martha shook her head, Clark stepping up,  
  
"Dad, you hardly know him, it isn't fair to just judge him like that". Martha nodded, agreeing with her son, "Clark's right, let Clara get to know him and then let her decide for herself weather she wants to be around him. She is a grown person you know". Jonathon sighed, forcibly agreeing with them, not having much of a choice and not wanting to debate it. 


End file.
